Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support member for fixing a wearable device to a user's head.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, it is known that a wearable device such as a head mount display and a wearable camera is utilized while a user wears the wearable device on his or her head. As a use application of the wearable device, it is conceivable to use the wearable device for work assistance in which a technician in a remote location gives an instruction to a worker present in a work site so as to carry out work requiring a technique. In this case, the worker often wears a helmet together with the wearable device. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2007-67497 discloses a mechanism for directly attaching an image display device to a portion of a cap body such as the helmet. In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H9-113860 discloses a mounting mechanism for fixing a display device to the head using a U-shaped frame covering a frontal region and a temporal region of the head.